


哀歌番外合集

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Series: 哀歌 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: 哀歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983556
Kudos: 1





	1. 逢魔时刻

**逢魔时刻**

在节目的策划书上看见那个女人的名字的时候，樱井翔少见的不合时宜地走神了。

某种程度上来说，这个名字如雷贯耳，是深夜节目的毒舌主持，是引诱亚当吃下果子的蛇，是多少男人春梦里的映像。

然而对于樱井翔来说，这个名字代表的不仅仅是这样显而易见的意义。

那是开启一段回忆的钥匙。

他想起了几年前九月在夏威夷度过的某个夜晚。

两人住的房间里没开灯，闪烁的电视屏幕是唯一的光源。

同屋的大野智在浴室里洗澡，樱井翔一个人蹲在地上，一边盯着荧幕中和人抵死缠绵的女人，一边留心听着浴室里的动静。

女人婉转的呻吟和男人低沉的粗喘盖不住浴室的水声。

不知怎么的，樱井的注意力渐渐地被浴室里响了好一会的水声吸引过去了。

他想那水大概会从淋浴头喷出来，洒在大野头上打湿他的头发然后就那样顺着头颈的曲线一路向下，划过大野那单薄的胸膛，流到他未曾看过的地方去。

房间里明明开着冷气，樱井翔却觉得自己的身体越来越热，他闭上眼睛，手不自觉的向下伸去。

女人的叫声越来越高亢，男人的动作也越来越狂野，但是樱井完全没注意到这些。

就在这个兵荒马乱的时刻，浴室的门开了。

樱井条件反射的转过头去，看见大野智松松垮垮的穿着酒店的浴袍，同色系的毛巾也随意的被搭在肩膀上，水珠从大野没擦干的发尾滴到胸前，向下滑然后隐没在白色的浴袍里。

电视里似乎又开始播放了新的片子，一时间只有女人的闷哼和衣料摩擦的声音。

樱井静静地吞了一下口水，然后站起身，向浴室走去。

那时候的樱井翔想不明白更不想明白，然而现在的樱井翔却是知道的，那缓慢燃起而后燎原的情欲，并不是因为这个女人。

如果能够每次睁开眼睛的时候看到的第一个人，都是你。

Fin


	2. 坐困愁城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno's dream.

**坐困愁城**

因为已经错过了高峰时期，大野智和樱井翔上车的时候，车厢里稀稀落落的坐着几个一脸疲惫视线空茫的上班族，虽然觉得毫无必要，大野还是习惯性地压了压帽檐，找了位置坐了下来。走在身后的樱井也理所当然的跟了过来，在他耳边小声说，让一让，智君。

大概是刚才在演唱会上用嗓过度，樱井那比平时更低沉更嘶哑的声音擦过耳膜，让大野心一跳。他依言往边上蹭了蹭，然后看见站在身前的樱井的脚走到自己身边，接着身侧就多了一个熟悉的体温。其实另一边明明有更宽敞的位置，真不知道樱井为什么非要挤在他和角落之间。也许樱井就喜欢靠里面的位置？大野智想起平时在移动的车上樱井也经常坐在靠窗的位置上，也就不再纠结这个问题了。

大野把头靠在车窗上茫然的注视着对面车窗映出来的风景。星星点点的灯光散落在被黑夜染色的城市里，就像星空一样。他转头，想去叫坐在身边的樱井一起来看，却发现樱井已经睡着了，和他一样带着棒球帽的脑袋跟着列车与铁轨相交的声音不断向前一点一点。这样睡，脖子不会很疼么。大野这样想着，小心翼翼地伸出手，把那个人的头揽到了自己的肩膀上靠住。也许是太累，樱井并没有醒，他依然沉沉地睡着，偶尔还发出细小的鼾声。

大野很少有这样的时刻，在移动中会保持清醒的一般都是现在枕在他肩膀上的这个人。

演唱会消耗的不仅仅是体力，精神也非常亢奋，然而这种状态就像喝了运动型饮料，那一段精神百倍的时间其实只是提前预支掉了之后的能量预算。每次演唱会结束之后他都昏昏沉沉的睡过去，说起来还挺好笑，除了母亲之外，叫醒自己次数最多的，竟然是这个比自己年下的人。

现在想一想，樱井第一次喊他起床，应该是在夏威夷的宾馆里。那个时候樱井的声音和现在的低沉沙哑完全不同，脆脆的，有着少年人特有的涩意。而睁开眼睛第一个见到的人竟然不是家人让大野有种穿越的荒谬感，这种“一定是我睁开眼睛的方式不对”的心态大概写在了脸上，导致之后有好几天，樱井翔对他的态度里都藏着几分不易察觉的懊恼。

后来成为一个组合，在一起的工作也多，住的方向又一样，让对方积累了在各式各样的地方叫醒自己的经验，而对自己的称呼也从最开始的大野君变成了现在的智君。每次每次睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的第一个景象总是樱井翔望住他的脸。那双斑比眼睛直直地盯着自己，总让大野产生自己就是这个人的整个世界的感觉。大野想，也许自己对于这个人喜欢的心情，就是这样一点一点的积累起来的吧。

从自己的角度看不见樱井的睡脸，不过大野还是能想象出来。明明是个很强势的人，睡着了之后却像是家里养的仓鼠一样可爱。只要一想到自己是从一开始一路看着他长到现在这么大，而且以后还会一直看下去，大野的心里就十分满足。

电车突然停下来的时候，大野还沉浸在自己的思绪里，是樱井在他耳边低声喊了一声才回神。

“你不是睁着眼睛睡着了吧，智君。”他在樱井好笑的目光中低下头去，手不自觉的揉搓自己的耳朵来，仿佛还能感受到樱井在他耳畔残留的呼吸。

“虐待自己的耳朵做什么啊，都红了。”然后手腕就被握住了。

大野觉得自己的另一只耳朵也红了。

这个时候头顶的日光灯忽然闪烁起来，明明灭灭几次之后，彻底的不亮了。整个车厢陷入一片黑暗之中。从窗口望出去也没有任何的灯光，似乎是正好开进了隧道里。

所幸车内广播马上告知了情况，百无聊赖之中有人拿出了手机，小小的屏幕发出来的光虽然不能够照亮整个车厢，但即使是如此微弱的光芒，也足以让陷入黑暗里的人们不再焦躁。

大野感到樱井松开了自己的手腕。

大约是在翻找手机，衣物摩擦的声音在这朦胧的黑暗中意外的变得诱人了起来。从互相接触的肢体传来的体温，头发上的洗发水香味，近在咫尺的呼吸，这些细小的事情都在这黑暗中迅速发酵成为疯狂的想望。明明和自己用的是相同的洗发水，为什么用在这个人身上就让自己觉得如此诱惑呢。

大野忍不住伸出手揽过对方的脖颈，吻上去。

手机屏幕在没察觉的时候暗掉了。在纯然的黑暗里视力毫无用武之地，所有的只是触觉。大野一路吻过对方的眼睛鼻子和脸颊，最后终于来到嘴唇。撑在对方胸口的手掌清晰的感觉到胸腔里那颗疯狂跳动的心脏，和自己是一样的频率。

他含住樱井的嘴唇含糊地问，“你喜欢我么。”

你也像我喜欢你一样喜欢我么，翔君。

被推开的时候大野智感觉自己好像遭遇了一次毫无预兆的急刹车。他一下子栽在了座位上，慌慌张张地坐起来想去看樱井的表情，灯却在这个时候忽然亮了起来。骤然变化的光线刺得他眼睛生疼，眼前一片模糊他什么也看不清。

电车再次行驶起来，而他始终无法睁开眼睛。他听见电车的门开了又关，一直坐在身边的人已经不在了。他极其缓慢的移过去，在还留有那个人的余温的椅子上缩了起来。

大野智睁开眼睛，看见女友一脸关切地望着他。

怎么啦，这么难过的一张脸。

他把脸埋在对方柔软的胸口，闷声说，我做了一个梦。

Fin


	3. 纯真

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day.

**纯真**

相较于大野自己后来低调的山盟海誓，樱井那场婚礼则要热闹得多。不仅仅有双方家人朋友，当天团员都到齐，事务所和电视台也来了不少人，乌央乌央地挤满整个会场。

而这些人里，大部分大野都不认识。

这让他感到难以言喻的惆怅。

大野觉得自己的这份惆怅可能是由于他和樱井相识并共度大半生，将来还要继续一起走下去，这种听起来如同童话一般的情节让他产生了一种错觉，觉得自己即使没有了解樱井的方方面面，至少也该……

在准备室里，风组三人先出去帮忙招呼宾客了，他留下来陪同据说“非常紧张”的新郎官，实际上只是坐着放空。

新郎官本人正在对着镜子整理西装，中途樱井的朋友们专门跑过来打招呼，都被樱井推走，关上门之后还能听见声音从走廊里传来：你又不是新娘为什么怕被看！

“抱歉啊智君，这些家伙就是这么吵。”虽然是抱怨的语气，但也不是真的生气。

他有点羡慕樱井的朋友被樱井以这样的语气说出来

樱井曾经说，自己是他的箭。

大野没有听懂，但他也不敢问。

他怕如果自己的猜想是正确答案。他怕是自己在樱井心上留了一道疤。

墙上的时钟宣告他们应该离开这里各自走向不同席位，大野这才想起自己好像还没有对对方说过这句话。

“恭喜。”

大野看见樱井的眼睛里闪过一些什么，只是转瞬即逝，他根本来不及看清，就只能看见对方笑得真挚。眼角的笑纹也很真挚。

“谢谢。”

他哽了一下，举起手，可是自己都不知道自己要做什么。

“翔君。”

“嗯。”

“去吧。”

他轻轻地推了一下樱井的肩膀。

仪式开始之后他和其他团员一起站在台下观礼，看着樱井望着从红毯上朝他走过来的新娘，眼圈发红，眼睛发亮，似有水光。

于是他自己的眼眶也跟着酸涩起来。

新人在台上交换誓言交换戒指交换亲吻，从此相伴一生一世。

我也有他的一生一世，他想。不是存放在户籍登记处，也许在维基百科页面，也许在他人书写的自传里，他们有世人眼光认证，AMNOS永远连成一个名为“岚”的牢不可破誓言。

在鼓掌的间隙里他听见二宫问他。

“开心了？”

“嗯。这一生，这一刻，我最开心。”

Fin

**丘比特**

还记得我们当年拍的那个婚礼PV吗？

……愛を叫べ？

嗯。我是想说，你是我的那支箭。

嗯？

插在我胸口。

哦……

樱井望着这个人低下头露出的头顶发旋，他知道对方根本没有听懂自己在说什么，或许会完全误解自己的意思。不过他并不打算解释给对方。他舍不得。

**“是你让我永沐爱河，而我会永远爱着你。”**

Fin


End file.
